Naruto:Sasuke Vs Itachi and rest of series
by Trainer-Matt
Summary: This is how I end the sasuke Vs. Itachi fight, and write the rest of the series.


When Sasuke's kirin jutsu failed, Itachi had used one last jutsu, Susano'o, to defend himself

When Sasuke's kirin jutsu failed, Itachi had used one last jutsu, Susano'o, to defend himself. Black smoke covered Itachi. "Sasuke, consider yourself lucky, I've only had to use this jutsu one other time." Itachi said. Sasuke was in his second curse seal level, Ran. Sasuke ran behind Itachi and threw some shuriken. Itachi had the black smoke grab the shuriken. "Sasuke, this jutsu is my strongest, and while I only have enough chakra for a simple jutsu, like the summoning jutsu, this jutsu relies on not just chakra, but also my eyesight. See, it speeds up the Mangekyo Sharigan's weakness. It won't matter now though because I will have your eyesight," Itachi said. The black smoke grabbed Sasuke and it covered all his body except for his head.

"What exactly does this jutsu do?" Sasuke asked, trying to break free. "It disintegrates what the smoke wants." Itachi said. The smoke that was on Sasuke's arm plowed in and his arm disappeared. "AHH!!" Sasuke screamed as he saw his arm vanish. The smoke ate up his other arm, then his legs. His torso was also eaten. All that was left on Sasuke was his neck and his head. "I'll leave your eyes and I'll win!" Itachi said with an evil smile.

You're like a brother to me, Sasuke, Naruto said. Please don't leave, Sasuke. Sakura said. "I will avenge my CLAN!!" Sasuke shouted. He was already in level 2, but the curse seal of heaven on his neck glowed red anyway. The Cursed seal was vanishing, it was moving into his eyes. The seal was on his neck no longer. His eyes glowed bright orange, and the Sharingan with them. Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes. He saw his past, everything that ever happened to him. He also saw all of Itachi's jutsu. "All of your life, I saw in a second; all of your jutsu, I learned in second. I am stronger." Sasuke said. Sasuke's Sharingan transformed into a Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke reversed Susano'o and got his body back. He turned the jutsu onto Itachi. Itachi's body up to his head disappeared. "How did you.." Itachi was interrupted by Sasuke, who said "I absorbed the cursed seal of heaven into my Sharingan eyes to make a one time super copy. I copied your eyes. Now I will steal your eyes, and be immortal" Sasuke said. Itachi disappeared. He regained control, of his arm, and pulled Itachi's eyes out. He squeezed and crushed both of them. "If I can't win, you can't win," Itachi said. He completely disappeared, as an explosion came out of his eyes. Sasuke jumped, he was covered in the fire from hell it's self. The room caved in.

Team Snake, which had been above the room, fell in. "Did he survive?" the white Zetsu said. "I don't know… Hey look; quick let's get the ring and go!" the black Zetsu said. Zetsu jumped and saw Itachi throw his Akatsuki ring under the ground before Susano'o. After Zetsu escaped Jugo walked around. "Guess he wasn't strong enough, unlike Suigetsu" Jugo said, referring to how Suigetsu had fought Kisame while the Uchiha fought. Suigetsu had killed him and got his sword. Karin walked around. She formed a hand seal. "Guys, I can sense Sasuke's chakra… there is barely any, but I found him." Karin said. They walked and saw Sasuke, covered in rock. Sasuke got up, and was covered in blood and burns. "He's dead… I won…" Sasuke said. "Lets go" Team Snake ran out.

Pain, who had just killed Jiraiya, had been resting. He used the astral projection jutsu and went to a hide out. He called the remaining Akatsuki members to the hideout. Zetsu came in person. Konan came as well. "Zetsu, report," Pain said. "Sasuke has killed Itachi, and acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan. Also, Suigetsu has killed Kisame, and got another mist swordsman's sword." Zetsu said.

Only 3 miles from were Sasuke was, Naruto and the Konoha ninja fought with Tobi. "Great Ball Rasengan!" Naruto said, with him and a shadow clone holding a giant Rasengan. "Lightning blade!" Kakashi said, charging at Tobi with a stronger Chidori. They crashed against him, and his body was destroyed. Tobi didn't even move. He died. "What was with that? He didn't try to defend," Kibqa said. Tobi's body healed itself and he came back to life. "I am immortal." Tobi said. He revealed him being immortal and about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.


End file.
